


Quivering

by Dorian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire as a mirror: wanting to be wanted back. Desperate clothed wallsex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quivering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewarethesmirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/gifts).



**Quivering**

"Someone is going to see." But Merlin jerked Arthur's belt, tugging it loose, open.

Arthur swore and kissed him, his cheek and chin and the corner of his mouth. His hand cupped Merlin's neck, warm and sure, like he knew he could touch Merlin anywhere. 

The belt dropped to the floor with a dull clink, and at last he could get at Arthur's skin, running his hands over Arthur's stomach and sides, up to his chest.

The nook was so shallow, sunlit, and Merlin felt a hot flush on his face, creeping down his neck, because they were going to get caught. This was so stupid. 

But he _wanted_. He closed his eyes tight, letting his head knock back again the stone wall.

"Tell me," whispered Arthur, touching his cheek, sweeping his thumb over the hot skin. "Go on." 

"I want to..." and he kissed Arthur, a hard brief press of lips."I want to drop to my knees right here."

Arthur shoved him back more deeply to the wall, against the cold stone, kissed him sweet and dirty and deep.

"I want to get my mouth so wet," he got out between kisses. "You like that. You like my mouth hot and wet."

Arthur's hips jerked forward, and Merlin's body pushed back, mindlessly, stupid with lust. He rocked against Arthur, feeling the thick line of Arthur's cock, heavy and--he bit his lips--always so perfect on his tongue. 

"Filling my mouth." He let Arthur suck on his lower lip, licking at the imprint of teeth. His skin felt too tight, sensitive, tingling. He skimmed his hands up, from the small of Arthur's back almost to his shoulders, feeling the solid strength under his palms, feeling the way he could make Arthur tremble with wanting him back. 

"Out here." He formed the words against Arthur's lips. "Fuck. Out here where anyone could see. I'd let you fuck my mouth. On my knees."

It felt so good to thrust and rub, even through too many layers, even fast and clumsy. To rut up against Arthur. To know he could. He bit at Arthur's lips, soothed them with a slow lick, tugging Arthur forward, tighter. Christ, if he could just get enough friction.

Arthur's hand slapped up on the stone, finding a harder thrust, closer and heavier. The kiss broke down to a lazy slide of mouths, pants of air and a messy press of lips. 

"I'd-- _yeah, like that_ \--I'd wrap my lips so tight, take you so deep."

"Fuck. Stop. I'll..."

He licked Arthur's lips, nasty, not caring. "Slide my mouth down your cock. Till I choked on you. Till I couldn't _breathe_."

Arthur moaned, quiet and needy, past pride. _Because of me_ , thought Merlin, dizzy with it, body tightening, fucking against whatever of Arthur he could get.

"You--fuck my throat. I'd _let_ you."

Arthur's eyes fluttered close. Arthur was so close--sweat slick on his back, on his face--lit by the pour of sunlight. 

Merlin leaned forward and whispered, softly, right in the shell of his ear. "Come _on_. I want it." 

Arthur's head dropped against Merlin's shoulder with a soft, almost startled groan. And with one last jerky thrust, he rutted up against Merlin and stilled. Merlin kissed his temple, warm and damp against his mouth, breathing in the sharp smell of sex and sweat and Arthur's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bewarethesmirk for betaing!


End file.
